Love, Marriage, and Pregnancy
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: summary inside. sasunaru,itahina,sasosaku,deiino,and more inside
1. Chapter 1: the exciting news

**Summary: Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are married to former Akatsuki members and expecting, Tenten is engaged to a former Akatsuki member, Naruto is dating Sasuke, Kitty is dating Shikamaru and is expecting Sasuke's child…wait what? How will Naruto and Shikamaru handle this situation? Will Kisame and Tenten make it to the alter? What is this secret that Kyuubi is hiding from Naruto?**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Pairs: sasunaru, sasosaku, itahina, deiino,kisaten, hidantema, kakairu, shinokiba, nejigaa, yamatoxkymmie, shikamaruxkitty, and many more**

Chapter one

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga were on their way from the hospital, both smiling and blushing at the same time from the news they received.

"I can't wait until we tell the guys the good news" Sakura said.

"I know, I sure hope that they'll be glad…I mean you do know who we're married to" Hinata said.

"Two former s-class criminals and former Akatsuki members" Sakura said.

"Asuna Sasori and Uchiha Itachi" Hinata said.

"I know, I still can't believe Tsunade-sama and the council let them stay here in the village and marry us" Sakura said.

"It really it hard to believe" Hinata said.

As the two went their separate ways as they went home to where their husbands are there waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2: naruto and kitty's talk

Chapter two

Somewhere else

Naruto Uzumaki and Kitty Uzumaki were at the ramen shop, eating their ramen when Naruto stopped eating his ramen to stare at his sister.

"Kitty" he said.

"Yes, what is it?" Kitty asked as she too stopped eating to stare back at the blond.

"Well, are you really going through with it?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto" Kitty said as she stared her brother sympathetically as she put her hand on his shoulder, making him stare at her.

"I'm only helping you and Sasuke on this" she said.

"What about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Kitty sighed before she replied.

"We've talked this over and he agreed to it because he knows how much I want to help you two"

"besides weren't you and Sasuke the ones who asked us?" she asked as she stared at the blond.

"Well, yeah but…"began Naruto, but was stopped.

"Don't worry Naruto, it's only going to be one time" Kitty said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I guess" Naruto said.

Then Kitty smiled sadly at she stares at her brother before speaking again.

"Well, I got to go, I don't want to be late for my shift at the hospital, see you later Naru" as she stood up and paid for her ramen, kissed Naruto on the cheek, and left the restaurant.

'_Kitty' _Naruto thought as he stared at his sister's retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3: tenten and ino

Chapter three

Ino Yamanaka was sitting with Tenten in her home, enjoying each other's company and drinking tea on the couch.

"So how far are you?" Tenten asked as she stared at Ino's growing belly.

"Two months" Ino replied.

"From the looks of it, it seems like three months then two" Tenten said.

Making Ino roll her eyes before speaking.

"Whatever, so how long till you and lover-boy tie the knot?"

"Three months" replied the brunette.

"I still can't believe that you hooked up with Kisame Hoshigaki of all people" Ino said in disbelieve.

"I've had a huge crush on him when I first met him" Tenten said.

"I thought you had the hots for Neji, hell everyone did" Ino said.

"Well, now you know" Tenten said.

"You" Ino said shaking her head.

"Well, what about you? I thought you had the hots for Sasuke, what made you change your mind to marry Deidara?" Tenten asked.

"To tell you the truth, I never really liked Sasuke, sure he was hot, but that was it. I only pretended to like him to piss off Sakura" Ino said.

"Oh boy" Tenten said sighing.

Before she and Ino laughed and continued to talk some more.


	4. Chapter 4: telling him pt1

Chapter four

With Sakura

When Sakura got home, she saw her husband fixing his puppet as he had his back to her.

"Welcome home" he said not turning around to face her.

"Sasori, can we talk? It's really important" Sakura said.

And Sasori stopped what was he was doing, turned around to face his pink haired wife, and stood up and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I was the hospital with Hinata" Sakura began.

"Go on" Sasori said.

"Well, remember how I was throwing up in the morning for the past week?" Sakura asked.

Sasori nodded his head as he await for his wife to tell him.

"Sakura, just tell me what's wrong" he said.

"I'm pregnant" Sakura said as she put her head down, not wanting to see her husband's look.

Then Sasori grabbed Sakura's chin, lifted them up to make her emerald green eyes stare into his red-brown eyes.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked.

"Yes" Sakura said.

Then she began to walk backwards as Sasori began to walk towards her until her back hit the wall. And Sasori grabbed her and stared deep into her eyes.

"Sakura" he said before crashing his lips into hers, passionately.

'_I guess he's happy' _Sakura thought as she kissed him back.

Then she was lifted off the ground, making her break the kiss to stare at the red head.

"Sasori, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasori asked smirking, causing a blush appear on the pinkette's cheeks as he carried her to their bedroom.

**Lemon**

Sasori and Sakura went inside their bedroom as Sasori put Sakura gently on the bed and began to take off her clothes.

"Sasori wait" Sakura said as she grabbed his hands as those hands were about to take off her bra.

"What is it?" Sasori asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant, don't you think that it could be dangerous to do this?" Sakura asked.

"I doubt it" Sasori said as he kissed Sakura again on the lips.

As he took off her bra and then her panties.

Then he began to attack the pinkette's peach-colored neck, causing said pinkette to moan.

"Oh Sa…Sasori" she said moaning the red head's name.

As Sasori began to go down and put his mouth on one of Sakura's breast.

"AHH…OHH…Sa…Sas…Sasori" Sakura moaned as Sasori was playing with her other breast.

"Open your legs, my beloved slut" Sasori said.

And Sakura moaned and opened her legs and her husband went down, leaving butterfly kisses until he was facing Sakura's pussy.

And he put his head on her pussy and began to lick the flabs.

"AHH…AAHAA…OH Please don't st…STAH…Stop" Sakura moaned.

As she moaned, Sasori took off his clothes and put Sakura's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself on her entrance then he inserted his cock inside and began to thrust in and out of the pink haired woman.

"AHH SASORI" Sakura yelled as Sasori thrusted into her and out of her.

"That's it slut, say it, say my name, who can fuck you better than anyone" Sasori said as he continued his thrust.

"SASORI…YOU FUCK BETTER" Sakura yelled as she came all over their bed and Sasori came inside his wife and collapsed on top of her.

**End of lemon**

"Sasori –pant- that-pant- was amazing" Sakura said as she panted.

"I love you" she said as she stared at him.

"Me too my little cherry" Sasori said.

As they kissed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: telling him pt2

Chapter five

With Hinata

When Hinata arrived home, she noticed that it looked empty.

"Itachi, I'm home" she said.

As she looked around for her husband.

'_I guess he's not here' _she thought.

"Welcome home my hime" came a voice from behind.

And Hinata turned around to face her husband there, leaning against the wall.

"Itachi, there you are" she said.

"Where were you Hinata?" Itachi asked his eyes never taking off of Hinata's lilac pearl eyes.

"I was at the hospital with Sakura" Hinata said.

"Explain Hinata" Itachi said.

"W-w-w-well, do you r-r-remember how I was throw-throwing up f-f-f-for the past w-w-we-week" stuttered Hinata.

And Itachi nodded his head, still staring at his indigo haired wife waiting for her to continue.

"I w-w-w-went there t-t-t-to see what's wrong with m-m-me" stuttered Hinata.

"And what have you found out?" Itachi asked.

Then Hinata took a deep breath before replying.

"I'm pregnant" she said without stuttering, but she turned her head away, not wanting to see Itachi's reaction with the news.

"You're pregnant? As in you're going to have my child?" Itachi asked.

"H-h-hai" stuttered Hinata not looking at him, still blushing.

Then Itachi walked over to the indigo haired wife of his, grabbed her chin, making her turned her head to face him as her lilac pearl eyes stared into his obsidian ones.

As he stared into her eyes, Itachi pulled her closer, one arm already wrapped around his wife's waist then he leaned his face towards her own.

"Hinata" he said before he crashed his lips into hers as he kissed her passionately.

'_He's not upset…he's happy' _Hinata thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss.

Then she squeak into the kiss, as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and she broke the kiss to stare at the raven haired male.

"Itachi" she said.

"Wh-what are you do-doi-doing?" she stuttered.

"I think you know the answer to that Hina" replied a smirking Itachi.

Making Hinata blush as he carried her to their bedroom

**Lemon**

When they were inside their bedroom, Itachi gently put Hinata on the bed.

Then he climbed one top of her, taking off her clothes.

"Itachi, wait this could harm the baby" Hinata said as she grabbed his hands as they were on their way to take off her pants.

"Hn, Hinata have you not have faith in me? I won't harm our unborn child" Itachi said before he kissed Hinata again and she returned the kiss.

While they were kissing, Itachi took off her pants and began to unhook her bra and tore off her panty.

He then began trail his hands over her naked body, making the ex-Hyuuga heiress moan into the kiss.

Then she moaned some more as Itachi began to squeeze both of her breasts with one hand and the other hand was fondling her cheeks.

Then he began to attack her porcelain-colored neck, causing a moan appear on Hinata's lips.

"Oh I…Ita…Itachi" she moaned her raven haired husband's name.

Then Itachi stopped attacking the neck to stare at Hinata, squeezing her breasts and said.

"Hinata" as he moved his hand that was squeezing her ass as the hand went to the front until it stopped where Hinata's pussy is.

"Open up you little whore" he said.

And Hinata, eye half-closed, nodded her head and opened her legs.

Then Itachi got off and disrobe himself until he was naked as well and came back on top of Hinata and began to attack her neck again until he moved down and put one of Hinata's breast into his mouth, moving his tongue over her nipple, making them go hard.

"AAH Itachi" Hinata moaned the older Uchiha's name.

As said Uchiha had one hand grab Hinata's other breast, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb over her nipple until it got hard.

"AHH…don't…don't stop onegai" Hinata said pleading to her husband.

"As you wish" Itachi said.

As he kissed down, leaving butterfly kisses all over Hinata's body until he stopped in front of Hinata's pussy and could already smell her arousal.

"My, my…you little slut" he said before he put his face closer to her pussy and began to lick her clit.

"OOH…ITACHI" Hinata yelled moaning the Uchiha's name as she came into his mouth.

Then Itachi lifted Hinata's legs and put them over his shoulder and positioned himself into her entrance and put his cock inside her womanhood and began to thrust in and out of the indigo haired beauty's womanhood.

"AAH…AAHAA…Itachi faster, harder AHH" Hinata moaned and Itachi obeyed as he thrusted in and out of Hinata.

"Come on, you slut, say my name, tell it to the world. Tell the world and this damn village who you belong to, who can fuck you better than anyone else, who's slut are you…say it Hinata YELL IT OUT" yelled Itachi demanding Hinata to scream it out.

"ITACHI, I BELONG TO YOU, YOU FUCK ME BETTER, I'M YOUR SLUT, ITACHI" yelled Hinata as she came all over their bed and Itachi came inside his beautiful wife and collapsed on top of her.

**End of lemon**

"-pant- -pant-Itachi-pant-that-pant- was amazing" panted Hinata.

"Hn" Itachi said panting as well.

"I love you" Hinata said.

"As do I my little hime" Itachi said.

As the two kissed again before they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: the deed

Chapter six

**Lemon**

Sasuke was playing with one of Kitty's breast, while his mouth was on her other breast.

"AAH" Kitty moaned as she arched her back as she played with his hair.

"Open them now" Sasuke demanded.

Then Kitty glared at him before moaning and opened her legs.

When she opened her legs, Sasuke positioned himself on her entrance and went inside of her.

As soon as he was in, Kitty began to wince at the intrusion.

"This –wince- this better –groan-work" she groaned.

"It will, now hold still I'm going to start moving" Sasuke said.

As soon as he said that, he thrusted deeper inside of Kitty and got out and got in again.

And he continued to do that until he heard a loud moan.

"AHH…RIGHT THERE"

And Sasuke continued to hit that exact same spot and Kitty moaned louder.

"OHH…YES…THERE…FUCK"

"Want me to go faster?" Sasuke asked.

And he got a nod from the red head.

And without further ado, he fastened his pace, causing more moans come out of Kitty's mouth.

Then Sasuke put her legs over his shoulders and continued to thrust in and out of her in a faster pace.

"AHH…SASUKE" Kitty moaned louder.

"Come on, Kitty cum" Sasuke grunting as he continued his thrust.

"AAH" yelled Kitty as she came all over the bed and their stomachs.

And at the same time, Sasuke filled his seed inside of her and fell on top of her.

**End of lemon**

The two were panting and sweating, as Sasuke was still inside of her.

"Sasuke-pant- you can-pant- take it out" Kitty said panting.

"I'm almost-pant-done" Sasuke panted as well.

Until he finally got out of her.

After he got out of her, he sat on the bed.

"Sasuke, make Naruto happy" Kitty said as she still laid on the bed staring at him.

"I will" Sasuke said.

"You know, you're lucky that I just got out of my shift at the hospital, otherwise, I'd have to kick your ass" Kitty said.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

"You won't be doing much for nine months" he said.

"Shut up" Kitty said before she turned her body away from Sasuke, her back facing him.

"I'm going to sleep" she said.

As soon as she fell asleep, Sasuke laid back down on the bed and fell asleep as well.

Outside the room

Naruto was outside with Shikamaru, as they listen to Sasuke and Kitty going at it.

"Are they done yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they're done" Shikamaru said.

Then he turned to stare at his friend, who had his head down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…do you think it's such a good idea?" Naruto asked.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to stare at his friend.

"Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Naruto, Kitty loves you very much, she really wants to help you and Sasuke" Shikamaru said.

"But aren't you at least bit worried? Kitty is your girlfriend" Naruto said.

"I'm not worried because I trust her completely and she wants to help that's all" Shikamaru said.

"You know how much she cares about you" he said as he continued to stare at the blond.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto said as he smiled sadly.

"Besides it's too troublesome to argue with her" Shikamaru said sighing.

"You think everything is troublesome" Naruto said as he half-glared at his sister's boyfriend.

"Whatever, what's done is done now let's go to bed" Shikamaru said as he turned around and began to head to the guest room.

'_Why is Kitty dating a lazy-ass like him?' _Naruto said shaking his head before he turned to face the door where his boyfriend and his sister were sleeping and sadly smiled before he went to the bedroom he shares with Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7: the visit and threat

Chapter seven

The next day

Ino was at the flower shop tending to some flower when she heard a voice.

"Ino-chan" and she stopped what she was doing to stare at her husband coming out of the back room

"Hey honey" she said as she went over to kiss him.

"How are you un?" Deidara asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm two months pregnant, never better" Ino replied.

"That's my girl un" Deidara said as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Say Ino, are you going to the hospital today un?" he asked.

"No, not really today's my day-off, why?" Ino asked as she stared at her husband.

"I wondering if you would like to go out to some dinner after our shifts here" Deidara said.

"Okay" Ino said as she brightly smiled at Deidara.

"Okay then, it's a date un" Deidara said grinning before he let kissed Ino one more time then he let her go as he helped her with the flowers making Ino smile in glee.

Just then the door was open and the couple looked up and Ino gasped as she saw who it was.

"Kymmie" she said as she walked towards her mentor and friend.

"Hey" Kymmie said as she held an infant in her arms.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable" Ino said as she cooed over the infant.

"hi little Kisho" she said as she talked to the child.

"So how's motherhood going for you un?" Deidara asked.

"Great, at least when I have Yamato helping me and all" Kymmie said.

"Where is he un?" Deidara asked.

"He's on a mission" replied Kymmie.

Then she stared at Ino's belly and she smiled.

"How's the kid holding up?" she asked.

"Never better" Ino said as she rubbed her belly.

"That's good" Kymmie said then she turned her stare to Deidara.

"You taking good care of her?" she asked.

"Of course un" Deidara said.

"You better be" Kymmie said.

"Well I better go, I gotta go visit the Hyuugas later you two" she said as she turned around and walked out of the store with Kisho.

"What a cute baby" said Ino as her eyes sparkled when she saw him.

"Hopefully our kid will be as cute as him" she said sighing.

"Don't worry, with parents like us our kid will be a work of art" Deidara said.

Making Ino giggle before she pecked his cheek before they continued their work as more customers began to come in the shop.

In Suna

Temari was feeding a little infant boy as two kids ran around the kitchen.

"Kenshin, Sora I told you not to run around in the kitchen" she said.

"Sorry mom" said the 4 year old and the 7 year old before they ran out of the kitchen.

As soon as they ran out of the kitchen, Hidan came to the kitchen as he moved away from the kids.

"Damn those kids have one hell of energy" he said.

Then he got smudge by a baby food and he turned to stare at a glaring Temari.

"What the hell is your problem bitch?" he asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't you dare cuss in front of our children" Temari said.

"Geez sorry" Hidan said.

"What are you doing in the kitchen? Shouldn't you be praying or something?" Temari asked as she continued to feed her infant.

"I did then I figure you might need some help with the kids" Hidan said.

"Then go keep an eye on Sora and Kenshin, make sure they don't go bother Gaara while he's working" Temari said.

"Roger that" Hidan said as he turned around and was about to walk away when Temari called his name.

"Hidan"

"What?" asked Hidan as he turned to face his wife.

"I forgot to mention, Gaara wants to see you in his office" Temari said.

"I thought he was busy" Hidan said.

"Well he said he wants to have a word with you" Temari said.

"Fine, I'll go see him" Hidan said as he turned back around again and walked out of the kitchen to go to Gaara's office.

In Gaara's office

Gaara was in his office waiting for his brother-in-law with Kankuro.

"You think he'll come?" Kankuro asked.

"He will" Gaara said.

Just then the door was open and in came Hidan.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Take a seat Hidan" Gaara said.

And Hidan went to sit down.

"What the hell do you two want?" he asked.

"Watch your language" Gaara said.

"Whatever" Hidan said.

"So Hidan, you manage to marry our sister and knock her up three times" Kankuro said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Hidan asked.

"Do you remember when that organization that you were apart of extracted Shukaku from me and I died?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah" Hidan said.

"Do you know why we didn't kill you for that and when you married and knocked up our sister?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I don't know where the fuck you're going with this" Hidan said.

"Language Hidan" Gaara said.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do, you may be the fucking Kazekage, but you're not my fucking boss I will not listen to your shits" Hidan said.

"You may not listen to me as the Kazekage, but you will listen to me as the uncle of your children" Gaara said.

"Plus our sister married you" Kankuro added.

"Whatever" Hidan said.

"Do you know why we didn't kill you?" Gaara asked repeating his question.

"No" replied Hidan.

"It's because Temari loves you, so if you hurt her, we won't hesitate to kill you" Gaara said.

"I won't hurt her, she's the mother of my children and I love her" Hidan said.

"Good, you may leave" Gaara said.

So Hidan stood up from his seat and walked out of the office.

"You think he got the message?" Kankuro asked.

"He did" Gaara said.


	8. Chapter 8: kisame and tenten's night

Chapter eight

Tenten was at the apartment she shares with her fiancé Kisame, watching a movie.

"Isn't this great? Us together watching a movie" Tenten said as she snuggled up against the blue skinned man.

"Yeah, and in three month we'll be married" Kisame said.

"I can't wait" Tenten said as she kissed Kisame and he kissing her back.

Then the kiss became a very heated make-out session, leaving the movie unwatched.

"Babe the movie" Kisame said as Tenten was in his lap facing him, legs wrapped around his waist, and kissing his neck.

"We can watch it later" Tenten said as she unbuttoned Kisame's shirt.

"I'm on the pill so we don't have to worry" she said.

"Alright" Kisame said as Tenten was took off of his shirt and was beginning to unbuttoned her shirt, but was stopped.

"Let me do this babe" Kisame said as he grabbed her hands and he began to take off her shirt.

And threw them away, unhooked her bra and threw it away as well, then Kisame stood up from the couch, carrying Tenten and began to head to their bedroom.

**Lemon**

When Kisame carried Tenten to their bedroom, he put her on the bed then he headed to the bathroom leaving a confused brunette.

"Kisame?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

"In a bit babe" Kisame said from the bathroom.

Minutes later, Kisame walked out of the bathroom in nothing, but his birthday suit and a condom on his dick.

As he walked over to the bed, he pushed Tenten back down and got on top of her.

"Now where were we?" he asked smirking.

"I think over here" said a smirking Tenten as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and the two began to make-out.

After they were done making out, Kisame began to suck on Tenten's neck making the brunette gasp.

Then he began to kiss down to her chest until he put her breast into his mouth and began to suck on it, making Tenten gasp some more.

"Kisame" she said.

Then Kisame was playing with Tenten's other breast with his hand.

"aah…Kis…Kisame ahh" Tenten moaned as she arched her back when Kisame stopped playing with her breasts to go down, leaving butterfly kisses.

Then Kisame tore off Tenten's pants along with her underwear and threw them away as he continued to leave butterfly kisses.

As he was kissing her body, Tenten slowly opened her legs when Kisame came in front of her pussy.

Then he took out his tongue and began lick inside of Tenten's vagina.

"AHH…Kisame…Kisame…KISAME" yelled Tenten when Kisame found her g-spot.

Then he positioned himself on her entrance and began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Want me to go faster babe?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Ye…ahh…yes" moaned Tenten.

So he went a little bit faster.

"AHH" Tenten moaned loudly at the feeling of pleasure that Kisame was giving her.

Then she came all over the bed while Kisame continues to thrust in and out of the brunette until he came.

Then he flipped them over with Tenten now on top of him.

So Tenten began to kiss all over Kisame's body while Kisame was moving his hands, touching her back, went down and squeezed Tenten's ass causing the brunette to gasp.

"Kisame" she said blushing as she stared at him blushing.

"You know, I'm going to own that ass in three months" Kisame said making the blush deepen.

Then Tenten calmed down her blush and continued to kiss Kisame's body until she stopped at the cum filled condom and she began to take off the condom with cum dripping on it.

After she took off the condom, she put him whole in her mouth and began to bob her head as she sucked him.

"Tenten" moaned Kisame as his hands were fondling the brunette's ass.

Then he moaned loudly as he came into Tenten's mouth.

Then Kisame flipped them over again, now with Tenten's back facing him and Kisame got another packet of condom and put it on, spread Tenten's leg open once again and positioned his penis inside of Tenten's ass.

And began to thrust into her while he groped Tenten's breasts and fingering into her pussy while kissing her neck.

"AHH…AHH KISAME FUCK ME HARDER" screamed Tenten in pure pleasure as Kisame continued to thrust in and out of Tenten's ass.

And he continued with his thrusting until Tenten moaned his name loudly as she came into Kisame's hand and the bed and Kisame came into the condom again.

And he collapsed on top of her.

**End of lemon**

The two were both sweating and panting as they took in the afterglow.

"I-pant- love you Kisame" Tenten said panting.

"Love you too" Kisame said.

As the two cuddled together.

"That was amazing" Tenten said.

"Isn't it?" asked a smirking Kisame the Tenten playfully punched him.

"Kisa-kun" Tenten said.

"Yeah?" Kisame asked.

"Do you love me?" Tenten asked.

"Of course I do, ever since we met" Kisame said.

"I can't wait until we're finally married" Tenten said.

"Me either" Kisame said.

Then he and Tenten began to kiss again before they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: the talk

Chapter nine

The following day

Sakura and Hinata were at the park with Naruto and Kiba.

"So how did Sasori and Itachi take the news?" Naruto asked.

"They took it well" Sakura said.

"I bet they were thrilled" Kiba said.

"Yeah, they were" Hinata said blushing.

Then Kiba stood up from the bench.

"You know, I would love to stay and chat, but I promised Ino I'd help her at the flower shop since Deidara and Shino are out on a mission" he said.

"Bye Kiba" said the trio.

"Later" Kiba said as he walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Sakura and Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm alright" Naruto said.

"Are you sure? Two days ago Kitty and Sasuke-kun slept together and you haven't been yourself since then" Sakura said.

"I'm fine really" Naruto said.

"It's very hard for you and Shikamaru isn't it?" Sakura asked.

And Naruto nodded his head.

"Don't worry everything will be alright, you'll see" Hinata said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"How's Kitty?" Sakura asked.

"She's great, she hasn't shown signs of pregnancy yet" Naruto said.

Then Sakura and Hinata stood up from the bench.

"Well we got to go" Sakura said.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To the hospital, our shifts start in a few minutes and we don't want to be late" Hinata said.

"Okay, can you two do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Can you two keep an eye on Kitty? And tell her that I'm alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Hinata said.

"Thanks girls" Naruto said smiling at them.

"You're welcome" said the two girls before they walked away.

As soon as they left, Naruto sighed and dropped his smile before tears began to fall from his eyes as he began to sob.

Somewhere else

Sasori and Itachi were at the tea house with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"So have you and Kitty conceived little brother?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah" replied Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, what's your thought on this?" Sasori asked.

"What's done is done" Shikamaru said.

"You absolutely don't care that your girlfriend slept with another man?" Sasuke asked.

"Kitty is doing this to help you and Naruto" Shikamaru said.

"Never knew you were indifferent with the situation" Sasori said.

Then Shikamaru slammed his tea cup on the table.

"I do care do you know how I felt when Sasuke was fucking my girlfriend? Do you know how Naruto felt when they were fucking each other just to have a baby?" he asked.

"Look you and Kitty agreed to it, and like you said what's done is done" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, have you ever thought about Naruto's feelings when he was at the door listening to the two of you doing it?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at the younger Uchiha.

"I've talked with Naruto about it, he's a little upset, but he is willing get over it like you should as well" Sasuke said.

"I'm asking Kitty to marry me as soon as she gives birth to your kid" Shikamaru said.

"No problem here" Sasuke said.

As the table got quiet and the only sound there is, is the sound of sipping tea and putting cups down.

**Kitty: poor Naruto and Shikamaru?**

**Sasuke: poor Shikamaru and Naruto? What about me? I'm not going to screw my dobe for nine months**

**Kitty: oh shut up, you'll get over it**

**Sasuke: no I won't**

**Kitty: whatever (rolls eyes before walking out of the room)**

**Sasuke: get back here (chases after her)**

**Sakura and Hinata look at each other before sweat dropping**


End file.
